<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bit of a Whore by InkDrops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997234">A Bit of a Whore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops'>InkDrops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oikawa likes to be called a whore, a little bit, degradation kink, technically club room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi likes to tease, surprisingly enough.</p><p>Thankfully, he's always willing to help out when he pushes his boyfriend to the limit.</p><p>Even if it is in the club room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bit of a Whore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa leaned forward with his free hand pressed into the cement of the club room, hot breath rushing back at him as it bounced off the wall.</p><p>His other hand pressed helplessly down the front of his shorts, gripping and sliding over his boxers in desperation.</p><p>
  <em>He should be back in the gym, practicing with his team. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could be caught. </em>
</p><p>His palm caught beneath the head of his dick and he choked out a gasp, falling further against the wall.</p><p>
  <em>He shouldn't be here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the door was locked and he never had great self control when it came to Iwaizumi.</em>
</p><p>Oikawa's hips jerked forward, breath stuttering. <em>The knot in his stomach was tightening and his eyes welled with tears as he neared release...</em></p><p>But then the door clicked open.</p><p><em>Fuck. </em>Oikawa's hand came to a broken stop, still shaking inside his shorts. <em>Only one other person had the keys.</em></p><p>"Really, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi's voice sent a shiver done Oikawa's spine as he curled in on himself. "You couldn't even wait until practice was over?"</p><p>A familiar heat pressed against Oikawa's back, a strong hand pulling his own out of his pants and replacing it.</p><p>Oikawa melted into the touch, whimpering happily when Iwaizumi's free arm wrapped around his waist.</p><p>"You're a bit of whore, aren't you?" Iwaizumi's hand slipped beneath the waistband of Oikawa's boxers and the brunette's hand wrapped tight around his arm at the feel of skin on skin.</p><p>"I-Iwa-chan.." Oikawa's attempt to speak failed, crumbling into a weak moan.</p><p>"So you do know how to be quiet?" Iwaizumi tucked his head over Oikawa's shoulder and hummed curiously. "That's good at least."</p><p>Pulling Oikawa's hips closer against his own, Iwaizumi pressed his lips to the younger's temple in a gentle kiss. "We wouldn't want somebody to hear you, now would we?"</p><p>Oikawa felt himself shaking in the elder's hold, pleasure coiling in his gut as Iwaizumi's hand slid slowly over his dick.</p><p>
  <em>They really didn't have the time to go slow... What if someone walked in?</em>
</p><p>Oikawa whined quietly at the thought, pressing his hips back against the elder in desperation.</p><p>"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Iwaizumi chuckled quietly, grinding gently against Oikawa's ass. "About how anyone could see us like this? Could see you falling apart for me like a good whore?"</p><p>"Yes," Oikawa gasped, fingers pressing bruises into Iwaizumi's arm. "T-tell me.." His voice broke up, overwhelmed by the elder moving against his backside and the hand wrapped around his dick, still moving ridiculously slow.</p><p>"Tell you what? What do you wanna hear?" Iwaizumi's voice was rough but calm, as steady as everything else he was doing.</p><p>"Tell me-" Oikawa huffed out a sigh, hips jerking in frustration. His next attempt to speak came out as nothing more than a whine, stomach twisting.</p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled quietly. "I won't tell you if you can't even ask right."</p><p>Oikawa let out a desperate cry, back arching. "P-please..!"</p><p><em>Hmm... </em>Iwaizumi hummed in interest. <em>He's starting to get loud.</em> <em>That's not good.</em></p><p>He sped up his movements, sliding his thumb over the head of Oikawa's dick.</p><p>The younger man choked out a gasping moan, taking his hand from the wall to cover his mouth.</p><p>The sudden movement caused them to stumble and press harshly into the wall, but Iwaizumi's hand was still moving and all the muscles in Oikawa's body tightened.</p><p>Tears spilled down his cheeks as pleasure overtook him. His hips lurching forward into Iwaizumi's hand, muffled whimpers slipping past his fingers.</p><p>Iwaizumi eased his movements and kissed Oikawa's cheek as he pulled his hand out of the younger's pants.</p><p>His nose scrunched distastefully at the feeling of cum between his fingers as he pulled a spare towel off of a shelf.</p><p>"We should leave soon," he declared, cleaning off his hand.</p><p>"Huh?" Oikawa was still leaning against the wall, shaking as he came down from his high.</p><p>"I told everyone you weren't feeling good and that I was gonna take you home." Iwaizumi stuffed the dirty towel into his bag to take home and watched the younger pull himself up off the wall. "So we need to be gone by the end of practice."</p><p>Oikawa sucked in a deep breath as he fixed his shirt. "Nice call, Iwa-chan." He winced at how weak his voice was and smoothed down his hair.</p><p>
  <em>It was gonna be a long night.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>